A Lying Game
by Sarcastic Musician
Summary: Denying love is the hardest to survive. It kills both people a little each time. Sam's scared of her feelings for Ryan but could his heart break the walls hers has aligned. Starts after movie.
1. Did Lovers Really Fall in Love to Stay

Hi, So this is a Sam/OC pairing and I think it stays true to the character I believe Sam to be. If not, your advice will definitely be helpful. Now onto the story, I hope you enjoy...

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Sitting in the tree house with my best friends surrounding me and Chrissy's new baby, Janeane, being passed around got me thinking about the possibility for this life for me. Now I've never been one for maternal instincts but the love here seems to engulf each person.

After my family broke apart the walls were built high and thick around my heart, letting only those three people in. Of course this seemed to ward off any possible chance of having an easy relationship with Ryan. Every time he gets close making me think about letting him into my heart, I pull back. Whether out of fear of the person I could become if I let him in. He could leave just as my father had or I might become too dependent and his leaving would hurt more then it had when my father left. These reasons I had told myself as I packed up my things and came to this place two days ago. Ryan wouldn't know the difference, he'd move on, find a woman he deserves and have that easy relationship that he deserves. My eyes water at these thought because though I do care for that man I know he deserves more from life then a scared and scarred woman who at every chance denies her feelings for him.

"What is it, Sam?" Teeny asked

"Oh, nothing." I reply deciding not to bother them with the reest of the story I left untold from my previous rant.

After a few more minutes Chrissy's baby went into hysterics again which, I'm not going to lie, nearly gave me a heart attach. Thus prompting us to flee the tree house seeking the cool, plastic covered, air conditioned house.

As Chrissy and Roberta got to feeding Janeane, Teeny and I sat in the living room looking through Chrissy's old photo albums, commenting every so often on the changes marked in each picture.

"That's when we thought Chrissy lost her mind." Teeny spoke up pointing to a photo of Chrissy and Morten dancing at or freshmen homecoming dance.

Nodding my head and smiling I point to the second picture on the page. "Yes and here's where we found out Roberta and Scott were going to make it. Seems like there still going strong, strange." Leaning over the picture for a better look we saw Roberta smiling as her fist hit Scott, yet in the middle of standing up for a dance.

Laughing at the memory Teeny and I quickly close the album as Roberta and Chrissy with Janeane in her arms come into the room.

As we quickly hide our laughter and the album the two and a half girls join us in the uncomfortable plastic covered living room. Roberta reached over and turned on the radio and as luck would have it, it was a song we all knew all to well from the many trials of our life. Bringing Tenny and I to bust out singing the first few lines.

"Grandpa, tell me 'bout the good old days, Sometimes it feels like this worlds gone crazy, Grandpa, take me back to yesterday, When the line between right and wrong, Didn't seem so hazy." Smiling Teeny and I began dancing around the once quiet and orderly room.

Our enthusiasm prompting the others to join in on the chorus. "Did lovers really fall in love to stay, And stand beside each other, come what may, Was a promise really something people kept, Not just something they would say, Did families really bow their heads to pray, Did daddies really never go away, Oh, grandpa, tell me 'bout the good old days."

Before we could sing the next lines an embarrassed throat clearing caused us to turn down the music and sit back down with a blush on Chrissy's face. Standing in the doorway Morten spoke up with a sheepish grin, "Sorry for the interruption ladies but there's a Ryan Beckman here to see Sam." After his quick words he shuffled back into his den leaving me with a choice. Go face my apparent stalker or leave him waiting until he gave up. There are two problems with the second option one, he won't give up (I've tried that before) and two, I'll have to deal with the twenty-one question most likely already swimming around the others' heads.

Before any questions could be asked, I quickly walked to the front door mumbling a certain four letter word under my breath. Opening the door I'm greeted with the sight of Ryan's short shaggy dark brown hair, wearing his casual clothing though they looked as though he had not been to bed last night. Greeting Ryan civilly I crossed my arms and waited for a reply.

"Hello ladies." He spoke and looking behind me I notice my friends eagerly and not so secretly spying on us.

Stepping out the door and closing it securely behind me I led him to Chrissy's backyard. Standing in the middle of the yard I spoke, "How did you find me?"

"Well, that's not much of a greeting now is it?" Ryan replied smiling. "You know your not the easiest person to find don't you, you left nothing at your house only your answering machine allowed me any clue."

"Should I be nervous you were in my house?" I replied smirking

"You gave me the key."

"I told you that was a mistake."

"And I told you I know when your lying. There's no need to be afraid of your feelings, I won't hurt you." After this he leaned over the space between us trying to give me a hug of comfort. But before he could close the space, my mind began working again causing me to move away and seek safety in the old swing set of my childhood.

"I'm not lying, Ryan. And what I said last night is true. You deserve so much better, you deserve some one who can actually have a personal relationship without feeling the need to run."

Kneeling down in front of me Ryan put his hand on my knees causing me to look him in the eyes.

"Do you understand how boring it would be to have a woman like that. How horrible it would be to come home every day to a wife who's only conversation is what the kids had done that day. Instead of you, who has her own mind and has her own ideas instead of only agreeing with mine. I love you and I know though you try to hide it, you feel the same. Now lets go inside, I feel your friends may in fact get there faces frozen like that if they stay any longer with their faces pressed against the glass.

Nodding slowly I stand up and walk with him to the sliding glass door, laughing quietly as my friends try desperately to act as though they had not just been spying on me and Ryan.


	2. Stand beside each other come what may

Hey sorry for the slow update I just got confused or something but I love this story so much. So I hope you enjoy and please Review It'll give me a reason to write faster.

* * *

Once inside I take a seat where I had been earlier, only now Teeny is on the other side of the room watching Ryan and I. He sits beside me, close to laughing at my friends' faces.

"I take it you don't take many of the guys home." Ryan says sarcastically

"Shut up." I same nudging him slightly, "Besides you stalked me down, I didn't bring you here."

"Hey, whatever works." He says leaning back, "How long do you think their faces are going to stay that?"

"Not sure." I say leaning back as his arm encircles my shoulders.

"Do..Do you want a drink umm.." Chrissy asked fumbling with her words

"It's Ryan and no thank you. But if you point me toward the kitchen I'd be happy t get you all something to drink, it'll be easier for you guys to talk about me." He said smiling at the girls' blushing.

"Sure, the kitchens right through that door to the left." Chrissy said

Nodding obediently, Ryan followed her instructions and sat to bringing lemonade for us.

Sighing, I shrunk down in my seat as the girls circled around me staring at me curiously.

"So.." Roberta said surprised

"How about those Lakers?" I say a little loudly and I can hear laughter that sounds suspiciously like Ryan's coming from the kitchen.

"Samantha!" Chrissy said

"Chrissy!" I said mockingly, childish yes but at the moment I honestly can't bring myself to care.

"How long has this been going on?" Roberta bluntly asked

"How long has what been going on?" I ask again in a desperate attempt at stalling. But one look from Robert brought the stalling to a stop. "I'm not sure, I don't keep a tally in my pink and sparkly diary." I say sarcastically

Just then we all turn around at the sound of glasses being sat on coasters on the coffee table. "Actually dear, it has been going on for almost two years." Ryan said finishing pouring the glasses.

I shrug as he once again sits beside me. Sure, I know its been almost two years, I think it started in June, but I still can't accept this is real and until I know so I need to keep these little things to myself.

"So what do you do?" Chrissy asked in an attempt at small talk

"I'm writer like Sam. I've written a few books and sometimes I write free lance articles for the news paper."

"Any books we would have heard of?" Teeny questioned

"Maybe lets see there were, Trouble in the Time of the Fallen and Truth when the World is Lieing."

"Cool, so how did you two meet?" Chrisy questioned

"You know how about I leave you guys here and I'll go pick up some milk." I said trying to get up

"No, no you've done that before. Come on answer their questions." Ryan said making me sit back down.

"So how did you two meet?" Teeny asked

"He was my neighbor."

"Was?" Roberta asked curiously

I was content to nod while Ryan had to add that we had moved in together.

"So how was your first date?" Chrissy asked

"Chrissy!" I exclaim, honestly do they want our whole life story or something

"I'm curious, okay? Jeeze, go on."

"Well after about twenty million denials I finally convinced her to go out with me. We went to the cliched dinner and a movie." He said summing up our date.

Before they continued their twenty one questions the clock chimed seven and they were off to meet Roberta's boyfriend for dinner.


End file.
